The Cardinal
by Lillyviolet
Summary: Love is forbidden. Lucy and Gray know that, and yet, their eyes always linger on each other. Love is forbidden for an undercover priest. Love is forbidden for the niece of the Pope. But, why is Lucy in danger? and can Gray and Lucy resist the temptation of touching each other... Read to find out: Love. Passion. Death. Rated T for language and some mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Minna!**

**Hello everyone. This is officially to be my second story. Yay!**

**Warning: Some of you may find this a bit controversial. I would just like to say that this is purely fiction and has no truth whatsoever. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you all and love ya!**

**I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and he is AWESOME! **

**And without further ado, I give you…**

**The Cardinal**

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…" ( In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost…)

The chimes of the cathedral bells rang out, echoing through the city of Rome.

Rome.

City where it all began. Some say it is where Christianity first began, others only knew it was where the Catholic Church was founded, but most knew it for the beauty of its unique architecture.

It was a cool, crisp Sunday, with morning mass coming to its conclusion in one of the many churches present along the streams of outer Rome.

It was here a young man walked up to a patron to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, num versus basilicam sanctae Mariae quaeso?" (could you please tell me the direction of the Basilica St Mary?)

"Oh descenderet eadem via et accipies sinistram et custodiat ambulans recto. Prope est, ut tibi omnino non deesset vobis." (go down that road, take a left and keep walking straight. You can't miss it as you are quite near there).

The young man thanked his new found acquaintance and began on his way again.

After half an hour, there he was standing in front of what he thought was an unrecognised treasure the world should know and appreciate.

The Basilica St Mary, though small, was one of the most beautiful churches he had ever seen, truly a work of art.

There standing in front of the building, also looking upon it with wonder stood an small old man, hair silvery white, hands relaxed by his sides, dressed in a plain old shirt and pants.

Making his way to the side of the old man, the young man let out an exasperated breath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the old man commented.

"It is."

The old man turned to look at the other man and gave him a once over.

"Well, seems like some things don't change. Your hair for one. It's still a mess as usual."

"Haha come of it old man, you know this hair can't be tamed. It's near to impossible." And with that the young man ran his hands along his hair, tufts of it spilling through his fingers.

"et tamen sapientibus quoque adipiscing." (and still a wise guy as well).

"Haha naturaliter." (naturally).

"I see your Latin has gotten better."

The old man then made his way up to him and then after a moments look, gave him a hug.

"Its nice to see you Gray."

The young man hugged him back, albeit a bit more tightly.

"You too gramps."

After both let go, they began to walk along the road, catching up while admiring the beauty that stood around them.

After about twenty minutes, they stopped at a park bench and took a seat.

"So, how's the Priest hood treating you gramps? You not still getting into trouble with the ladies are you?"

Makarov Dreyar gave a snort and a 'hmph'.

"Very funny wise guy. No, it's actually going pretty good. I like the quiet."

"Bullshit."

"Don't swear in the presence of a priest young man." Makarov stated.

"But it is! You are the one person I know who can't handle quiet. Quiet for you is like me without winter. I'd go crazy if it was summer all year long."

At this the old man laughed.

"Ah yes, my nephew, the cold guy. In more ways than one."

"Hey, I'm not cold. I just speak my mind. There's nothing wrong with that. It's called sticking up for yourself, you should know. You were the one who taught me that."

"Haha yes I did."

Gray smiled at that.

"So, what's up? I come all the way to Rome to pay my favourite uncle a visit and you tell me to extend my trip. Can I ask why?"

Makarov went quiet then and looked up at his nephew. Gray had truly grown to be a handsome young man. But apart from that, Makarov knew that Gray grew up to be a _good _man.

"You know that a new Pope was elected last month yes?"

"Of course I know, the whole world knows, it's a pretty big thing."

"Yes, it is. I was appointed to be a Cardinal within the Vatican."

Gray looked at his uncle in shock and surprise.

"That's great! When?"

"Just last week. It is a great honor."

"Haha, now you really can't perv around the nuns, or they'll have you become a eunuch or something."

"And I also see that you are as dumb as ever. They don't do that anymore."

"Well they should. Keeps you old geezers under control."

Makarov laughed again. Gray always loved seeing his uncles smiling face. He really did have a face made for smiling.

"Haha. Come on, out with it. Don't tell me you just want me to stay cause you miss me and want to spend as much time as possible with me right?"

Makarov looked up at his nephew. Even though grown and having manly features, he still saw the boy he helped raise in those deep coal blue eyes.

"Ah, you know me well."

"Course I do, you practically raised me remember? Plus, I've lost count on how many times I've had to bail you out for being…handsy hehe."

"Hey now, that is all in the past."

"Haha yes I know, you are a cardinal now!" Gray exclaimed, meaning for it to sound light hearted, but at the same time, he was genuinely proud of his uncle.

"Yes, well, I was lucky."

"Oh stop being modest gramps. Come on, spill, what's up?"

Makarov once again faced his nephew and this time settled more into the bench.

"Gramps? Okay, now you're starting to worry me." Gray said. The light and laughter in his eyes dimmed.

Just from the change of his uncles face, Gray knew that there was something bothering him.

After a minute, Makarov looked back to his nephew and began his reason.

"As you know, there is to be a mass next week held by the Pope himself."

"Yeah, the whole of Rome is attending." Gray stated obviously.

"Yes, well. The new Pope is a kind, caring and gentle man. In his family, he had only one other sibling, a sister, who had only one child, a daughter."

"Had?" Gray asked.

"Yes, her parents passed away not too long ago. The Pope dotes on her and considers her like a daughter. As such, for next weeks mass, the Pope has invited her as a special guest to attend."

Gray listened intently, still trying to figure out why this news would be upsetting to his uncle.

"Okay…so what's the problem?" He finally asked.

Makarov looked up to his nephew.

"All the Cardinals were just recently warned that there might be a threat towards next weeks Mass ceremony. Which means that if we're under threat, the Pope is surely to be too."

"Have you told the authorities?" Gray asked.

"The authorities are the ones who told us! Really, young people these days. Anyway, instead of telling his niece not to attend for fear of her life, the Pope genuinely wants to see her."

"Then why doesn't she visit him some other time?" Gray inquired.

"It can't be helped. She is due to arrive tomorrow morning, 5am to be precise."

Gray stared at his grandfather for a good long time, trying to process the information.

"Gramps, I still don't understand one thing. Even though I feel flattered, really I am, but…why are you telling _me_?"

Makarov looked at his nephew.

"Gray, I know that you are quite skilled in martial arts, and forms of undercover work." Makarov said.

"Yeah, well, I would. You are the one who taught me, but quit changing the subject. What do you want gramps?" Gray's tone changed from playful to serious.

Makarov then let out a long withheld sigh and finally looked back up to Gray, only to have a more serious face on.

"Gray, you have every right to decline this offer I am about to bestow on you."

Gray looked puzzled, but nodded, both in understanding and in indication for his uncle to continue.

"The Pope knows of your various positive outcomes from your work and I must say, I am also proud." Makarov inhaled before continuing.

"Since the Pope, I and many other cardinals, cannot leave the task to protect his niece to the local authorities, due to being afraid that even they might not be able to protect her, I, on behalf of his Holiness, am asking you, Gray Fullbuster, if you would graciously accept the role of being Lucy Heartfilias personal undercover bodyguard."

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding. Gramps, this isn't funny!"

Gray began laughing before his laughter died down from seeing the anguished look on his uncles face. He stopped laughing and resumed a serious tone.

"…Why me?" Gray asked after a while.

"Because you are the only one that we know has no connection to any threats place upon the Pope. Also, you are skilled in combat training and are able to adapt to any environment and scenario you are put in. Also…it's because out of all this, I trust you. And since I trust you, the Pope trusts my judgement to leave his beloved nieces life in your hands."

Gray looked shock at his uncles confession. He turned away from his uncle and stared out into the park. He tried to get his head around it. If he were to protect the Popes niece, it had to be his way and under his terms.

After thinking long and hard about it, Gray turned back to his uncle, who was staring at him, trying to read his face.

"Okay gramps, you're on. I'll do it, but not because of the Pope or all those other Cardinals sitting up on their high chairs, but because you asked. Don't forget, you're _my_ hero first. I'll try my best." He tried sounding calm, but he knew he was nervous as hell.

Makarov didn't smile, but only nodded.

"Gray, you must also know one other thing."

Gray looked at his uncle.

"Only the Pope and I know of you taking up this position. The other Cardinals only know that we are hiring someone, but do not know who. Thus, the Pope and I, in order to keep his Holinesses niece close, and thus you close as well, the Pope has given you a special role to play while she is here during her stay."

Gray became intrigued.

"What sort of role? You mean playing James Bond or something?"

Makarov shook his head.

"Since you have accepted this offer, the Pope has come up with a "temporary" post for you. A sort of…"make believe part", in order for you to be able to move in and out of any part of the Vatican at will."

Gray was now becoming nervous.

"What? I'm going to be a Vatican secret agent or something?"

"No…"

"Then what?! Spill old man."

Makarov looked up at his nephew.

"The Pope has bestowed on you, for the time being, the post of a young Priest."

At this Gray's eyes widened even more than from when he was told about him first being the Popes niece's bodyguard.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy! Now I know you've lost it Gramps! I can't just become a "make believe priest!" What is wrong with you?! Sure, I will look after little miss precious, but no way am I donning a white robe and saying prayers the whole day. You know me better than that gramps!"

Gray really was on edge now. What was the Pope thinking!

"Gray, please. You already said yes. If its money you want I'll…"

"NO!"

Makarov was startled.

"I don't want your money or the churches for that matter. Like I said, I'll do it for you gramps. But…all this for some little prissy princess? I mean really? The Pope must really love her…"

"He does. Gray, unlike you and the rest of our…"unique" family, Lucy is all he has. Also, she is the exact picture of the Popes only sister, her mother…Gray…she is the _only_ family he has left in the world."

Gray turned away from his uncle, scrunching up his face in annoyance.

_Oh what the hell. It's just for a short while Fullbuster. You got this. _

He turned back to Makarov.

"Fine…let's do this."

**XDXDXDX**

The sun wasn't even up yet, which annoyed Gray even more.

The previous day, he had accepted his uncles offer to stay with him at his uncle's quarters. In the late evening, he was then taken to see the Pope. There, he was briefed on all he had to know about the threats, and any other relevant information.

It could be said that Gray did feel honoured to meet the _Pope. _But, at the present time, with him standing at one of the many secret Vatican entrances in semi-darkness half asleep, Gray was beginning to think that no amount of honour was going to score if it meant that his sleep was going to suffer.

When about to let out his third yawn, the sound of a car engine managed to drive the sleepiness away, as a normal looking small black car pulled up right in front of him.

The driver of the car quickly got out and opened the rear door, letting out a small cloaked figure.

Looking up, the driver gave a small nod towards Gray after unloading a small suitcase before getting back into the car and driving off once more.

It was quiet now, and since the sun was still trying to creep out, Gray made his way up to the cloaked figure.

"Uhm, hello, I'm…"

But he never got to finish his sentence, when the cloaked figure turned around, only for deep chocolate brown eyes to meet Gray's stormy blue ones.

Gray felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He had never seen eyes like that in all his life, but it took him a moment before his eyes travelled the rest of what was most probably the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

The figure in question was also shell shocked when looking into deep blue eyes that seemed to harbour a storm fighting within itself in them.

"uh…uhm…" Gray stumbled.

"Uhm, oh I'm so sorry, you must be the person who is to meet me here?"

Her voice.

_God, her voice, her eyes, her lips…no! snap out of it Fullbuster! You're tired and on edge for this damn assignment._

Gray blinked and shook his head.

"No. I mean yes! I'm Gray. I'm a young priest here and I'm here to escort you to your uncle."

At this the young woman smiled, and Gray thought that he felt his heart do a back flip.

"It's nice to meet you Gray. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you so much for taking your time out to come meet me here."

At this Gray smiled, and whatever Grays heart felt and did, Lucy's did it 3 times over.

"It's quite alright. Would you like to meet your uncle?"

"Oh yes please! Thank you again."

"Haha no problem, here let me take your bag for you."

"Oh no no it's alright, I got it."

"Haha no really, it's okay Lucy, I don't mind"

"Oh but you're tired and…"

Half way trying to pull her bag away from Gray, Lucy slipped on the slippery pavement, only to have Gray catch her mid fall, making him cradle her in his arms with hers wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" They both began, before setting their eye's on each other again.

"I…I…" Lucy couldn't find her voice.

Gray only had to look at her and lose every coherent thought from his head.

_This is not happening…Oh God, her eyes…_

"Lucy…"

"Gray…"

**XDXDXDX**

**Minna! **

**Hope you liked chapter 1 of the Cardinal. Like I said, this is completely fiction. **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been putting up any new chapters for Stealing Love, but don't worry, I am most definitely finishing Stealing Love. **

**Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**You guys are the BEST! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Door

**Hello Minna! **

**Here is chapter 2 of The Cardinal. So so sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: The Door**

"Uncle!"

Lucy literally jumped onto the Pope as he sat at his desk going through some paper work.

Immediately the Pope turned and hugged his favourite niece.

"Oh my dear Lucy! Let me have a look at you. My, you look so much like your mother, my dear sister. Oh how I miss her, may her soul rest in peace."

Lucy pulled back and smiled at her uncle.

"How have you been uncle?" She asked.

Pope Yajima looked up at his niece and smiled. 

"I'm well Lucy. How are you? I hope your trip here was okay?"

Lucy smiled.

"It was okay. I loved sticking my head out and looking at the scenery. Rome is absolutely beautiful!"

Yajima smiled.

"Congratulations on becoming Pope uncle. Oh! Does that mean I have to call you 'your holiness' or 'your grace' or stuff like that?" Lucy inquired.

Yajima laughed out loud.

"No no dear, please don't call me those. Just 'uncle' is fine and more preferred heehee." Yajima laughed.

Lucy smiled. Her uncle was always a happy man. One of the reasons she always loved visiting him when she was young.

"Sit sit Lucy. We have much to catch up on!" and with that Yajima motioned for her to take a seat on one of the plush couches in his room.

"Oh no uncle its okay. You look really busy and I don't want to disturb you…"

"Nonsense! The Pope of Rome is allowed some quality catch up time with his niece no?" Yajima smiled.

"Besides, before I became Pope, I have and always will be your uncle. So sit and spill. What's new in your life girlfriend?!" the last line Yajima said with a high school girl sort of voice.

Lucy burst out laughing.

"Bwahaha! You have not changed old man." Lucy continued laughing and soon both became lost in conversation.

**XDXDX**

Gray leaned against the wall outside a little away from the Pope's office, having left Lucy to go in by herself.

"_Lucy…"_

"_Gray…"_

"Shit!" Gray cursed and quickly offered a mental apology, remembering where he was.

He turned his head and stared at the door leading to the Popes private study room.

**Flashback **

"Really Gray its fine. You can leave me here and go back to your normal routine. Don't worry I'll be fine. He _is _my uncle you know." Lucy said with a smile.

Gray just stared at her.

"You sure? I mean, I am supposed to be, like, your tour guide?" Gray half asked half said. Lucy began giggling.

"Yep! I'll be fine. Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't" and with that she gave a playful wink, making Gray smile at her.

They stood in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes.

Gray then cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, okay then…" Gray trailed off, not exactly sure on what he should be saying.

Lucy gave him a radiant smile.

"Haha, you're a funny priest Gray." Lucy smiled.

Gray smiled back.

Lucy turned to walk away, before turning back to Gray.

"Hey Gray?"

Gray looked up to see her still smiling at him.

"Thanks for catching me..." She trailed off.

Gray's eyes widened. After a while he smiled again.

"No problem. Thanks for letting me catch you…" He replied.

Lucy let a giggle escape her lips and gave a soft wave before opening the door to her uncles' office and letting herself in.

Gray stared at the door for a while before turning.

He took only a few steps before he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"_Your job is to only watch and make sure no harm comes to her"._

**End of Flashback **

Still leaning against the wall, Gray let out a long sigh.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Gray turned to find an elderly but big and burly looking man staring down at him. He had white hair, a white moustache and a long silvery beard that reached his waist. But the most defining feature about the man was the eyepatch that covered his right eye.

He looked at Gray with interest.

"May I ask, who are you?" the man asked in an authoritative voice.

Gray leaned back against the wall before answering.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He said casually.

The man continued to stare at Gray.

"And what are you doing here"

Gray looked up at the man.

"I just decided to take a walk and thought I'd just lean against this wall here." Gray again said in a casual tone. Before he was a 'make-believe' priest, he was a '_covet _make-believe' priest, so keeping Lucy's arrival a secret was first priority.

The man frowned. But then he gave a sly smile.

"Hmm, a spark I see. Very nice, haven't seen that many priests now that have a fire like that."

He suddenly began walking passed Gray, but stopped right in front of Gray who was still leaning against the wall.

He didn't even look at Gray before he began speaking again.

"Take care boy. The Vatican may be the home of the Holy church, but that doesn't mean there's no sin here." And with that continued walking, vanishing around a corner.

Gray looked from where he vanished then back at the door that separated him and Lucy.

"_That doesn't mean there's no sin here…"_

Gray gave out another sigh before pushing himself off the wall and began walking away. While doing so, he took hold of the crucifix that his uncle had given him upon making him a 'temporary priest'.

He then glanced back at the door for a brief moment, clutching the crucifix.

"_I'm just her guard, nothing more…"_ he thought to himself before walking away.

**XDXDX**

"May I introduce to my niece, Lucy." Pope Yajima smiled to the few selected cardinals that attended the meeting while beckoning for Lucy to greet them.

Leaning against the far wall, half covered by shadows, Gray stared at the exchange, noting how almost all the cardinals welcomed Lucy with warmth and kindness.

Lucy smiled at them, most of them being around Makarov's age.

Gray gave a smile as Lucy offered to help one particularly old cardinal find his seat before he lost his footing.

He then saw Lucy glance around the room, seeming like she was looking for someone.

"I see she arrived safely."

Gray turned to find Makarov standing near him, staring at Lucy with a small smile on his face.

Gray turned back to stare at Lucy.

"Yeah…" He whispered out.

Makarov saw the way Gray looked at Lucy and how a smile had spread across his face. Makarov turned back to Lucy and noted how she was already winning over the other cardinals.

It was then that a familiar elderly man with a long silver beard made his way up to Lucy. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it, with Lucy having a polite smile on her face.

Gray noted the way the man stared at Lucy and suddenly started to feel himself turning cold.

"Hey Gramps, who's that old geezer slobbering Lucy's hand?" Gray asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Makarov looked up.

"That's Hades. One of the cardinals in service to the Pope."

"Hmm…I don't like him" Gray stated.

Gray looked back to see that after kissing Lucy's hand, he beckoned her to seat but was interrupted when the Pope excused himself and Lucy, stating that they had to be somewhere at the moment.

As he watched them say their goodbyes and make their way out of the room, Gray pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm off." And began making his way towards the door when Makarov spoke up.

"Gray…"

Gray looked back to see a concerned look on Makarov's face.

"Be careful. Remember why you are here."

Gray looked puzzled.

"Yeah, to take care of lil princess over there." He pointed at the door at which the Pope and Lucy had exited.

"Yes. Please keep that in mind. Do not stray from the path." And with that Makarov turned and began walking away, leaving a confused looking Gray behind.

**XDXDX**

As Gray walked the halls of the Sistine chapel, he began running through excuses he could use to get out of daily prayer sessions that were supposedly mandatory.

He let out a groan.

He took a turn and was surprised to find a particular blond haired girl walking along the corridor he entered, twirling and swaying, as if listening and dancing to invisible music.

Looking around, he noticed that there was no one else around. He smiled and quietly made his way up to her, wanting to scare her and see her reaction.

Upon coming closer to her, he heard her singing and figured she was dancing to what she was singing.

Suddenly, Lucy let out a scream as she felt someone grab around her waist from behind and began twirling her around.

When she was put down, she whirled around to find a laughing Gray holding up his hands in defense as she began giving him playful slaps, she herself beginning to laugh.

"You meanie!" She exclaimed.

"Hey hey HEY! Ok ok I'm sorry! I surrender!" Gray playfully got on his knees and placed his hands in front of him.

Lucy stopped to catch her breath and then let out a soft laugh.

"Get off the floor please. I wouldn't want a priest getting all dusty because of me on my conscience."

Gray looked up and gave a smile as he stood up and dusted off his robes.

He turned to find Lucy smiling at him and turned to stretch out her hands while taking a few steps along the corridor.

"I see you've grown fond of the Sistine?" Gray asked, paying close attention to Lucy.

She twirled around and let out a small giggle.

"I love it! It's so beautiful! I've only heard about it from uncle in his letters from when he was a cardinal. I never would have imagined that it would be this breathtaking in real life…" Lucy trailed off as she stared up at the walls and ceiling, smiling and taking in the magnificence of the paintings to adorned almost every inch of space.

She then turned back to Gray.

"And where are you off to?" Lucy asked with interest.

Gray began scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh…well…I'm supposed to be at my daily prayers right now, but I snuck out…"

"Ahuh! I knew you were the kind to play hookie!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing to herself.

"Yeah, well I'm still a new priest here, so old habits die hard I guess…"

Lucy looked at Gray and smiled as she skipped towards him and looked up into his face, her eyes shining.

"You really are an interesting priest Gray."

Gray was suddenly shocked as she leaned up and placed her palm against his cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing?..." he asked as he stared at her.

Lucy remained transfixed, staring into his eyes.

Gray couldn't help but stare back. It was the first time that he had ever truly noticed her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, with tiny gold flecks surrounding her irises.

Before he knew what he was doing, he began leaning down.

Suddenly, Lucy pulled away and smiled up at him, snapping him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were genuine…"

Gray looked confused.

"Genuine?"

Lucy hummed.

"Hmm yeah. To see if you are really a genuine person…" She came up close to him again, this time taking his hands in hers.

"And your verdict?" Gray breathed.

She continued to smile.

"You are."

"What makes you so sure?" Gray asked.

At the moment he didn't feel all too genuine, or good, or fair to be receiving such compliments from the girl he had been lying to about who he was from day one.

She smiled.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" Gray sounded skeptical.

"Yeah. Your eyes tell me that you are a good man, kind and caring, and gentle…"

Gray began to feel heat in his face, knowing that a blush was coming on.

Lucy then stepped away and gave him a little curtsey, which put an involuntary smile on his face.

"Alas, I must fare thee well, for you are already engaged in other matters." Lucy said in a dramatic tone.

"Uhh…huh?" Gray said confused.

Lucy burst out laughing.

"I mean you better get your butt back to your prayer sessions or I am so gonna tell uncle one of his priests played hookie." She folded her arms and gave the 'I win' look.

Gray gave a snort, but gave up and began re-arranging himself to look more presentable.

"Fine, I guess you're right. Haha you win."

"Haha one point for me." Lucy smiled.

Gray smiled.

"Well then, I'm off."

"Hey Gray?"

Looking at Lucy, he saw how her smile had faded and she was now looking a bit unsure of herself.

"I-I'll see you around…right?" she asked in an innocent tone.

He smiled again, making it almost the up-tenth time he had smiled in that one day.

"Yeah, we'll see each other again."

Lucy smiled and waved at him as he began walking back the way he came.

Glancing back, Gray saw that she had resumed twirling and swaying along the corridor, her golden hair flying around her.

Suddenly, his uncles' last statement entered his mind.

"_Do not stray from the path…"_

"_What does that supposed to mean…"_ Gray thought as he made his way back to his prayer sessions, groaning along the way.

**XDXDX**

"I see his niece made it safe and sound."

"Yes she did."

"What do we do now master?"

A great shadow had covered the Vatican that night.

"Patience my young apprentice, all will go according to plan in due time."

And with that, red overflowed one part of the Vatican that night, staining the earth with sin.

**XDXDX**

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. I hoped you liked this chapter of The Cardinal. Thank you guys again for reading and don't forget to review. You guys are the best! **


	3. Chapter 3: Stanze di Raffaello

**Hello Everyone. Wow. It has been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry for the late update. Just a note: I have never been to Rome. I write all the scenes from the pictures I see and the stories I've read. Even then, I still think it is a beautiful place. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Stanze di Raffaello**

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…"

Gray did the sign of the cross signifying the end of morning-prayer service.

It was a beautiful Friday morning, birds chirping, the familiar church bells ringing and chiming away. It was the only reason he didn't loath getting up at five in the morning.

Walking through the corridor, Gray found himself walking out into one of the many courtyards. It was still chilly, since it was five in the morning.

_Five. In. The. Morning. _

"_Almeno è bello qui…" (_At least it's beautiful here)

Gray slowly walked along the stone wall of the courtyard, noting the edges and corners, keeping every detail in his mind for future reference.

"Oh how I wish you could hold me. Hold me close and never let me go…Per favore ... innamorarsi di me" (Please...fall in love with me).

Gray snapped his head in the direction of the voice he was hearing.

"_Could it be?..."_

Turning around a particular corner, he peeped out and found someone sitting by a fountain that was in the middle of the small courtyard.

There was no mistaking it. That golden hair. Those brilliant molten brown eyes. The soft skin that seemed to glow in the dawn light.

"_Lucy." _

Lucy was sitting on the fountains edge wearing a puffy cardigan that fell slightly off her right shoulder due to being a little too big over her cotton ankle-length nighty.

She had woken up purely from excitement. Who wouldn't when you were in Rome and staying at _the _Vatican. She looked into the fountain and stared at all the pretty different coloured stones there for decoration.

'Momma would have been so happy here…"

Lucy ran her hands along the waters' surface, smiling as the stones shone as the morning sun began coming up, lighting up the courtyard and casting pretty light all around her.

Gray couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The way her hair was shining, that smile that had appeared on her beautiful face. He shook himself.

"_No. Nononono. You're just her bodyguard. Focus, focus." _Gray chanted over and over to himself.

He looked back up to see that Lucy had gotten up and was now walking towards an entry way that exited from the courtyard. As she exited, Gray let out long held breath he didn't know he was even holding.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" He muttered out.

He began making his own way out of the entryway from which he had entered the courtyard.

While walking back to his quarters to prepare for the day, though trying really hard but failing miserably, Gray had only one thing on his mind.

"_Lucy…"_

**XDXDXD**

"Really uncle?! You mean it?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes yes, I know I'm best uncle in the whole world, and yes I mean it. You can go out and enjoy the sights of Rome." And with that the Pope smiled at the delight of his niece as she jumped around his private study.

Twirling around, Lucy came to a stop and gave a bright smile to her uncle.

"Oh uncle, you are the best!" She exclaimed.

"But there is a catch." The Pope laid out.

Lucy gave a confused look.

"Really? You're giving me a catch to go out sight-seeing? Hmm, fine. What is it?" Lucy asked.

The Pope smiled. _"So like her mother." _

"You can sight see Rome, but you are to go with an escort…"

"Really?! I don't want some big, burly body guard following me around all day. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without people thinking I'm some kind of celebrity or rich kid." Lucy explained.

Pope Yajima still smiled.

"Who told you you're going with a big, burly body guard? You can go sight see Rome yes, but only with the person I choose for you and no, it won't be with some big, burly man as you've just said."

Lucy still wanted to know who her uncle was planning to assign to her, but let it go. She was finally going to get to see _the _Rome! The one place she had always wanted to visit. Her and her mother.

She let out a tiny sigh at her mothers' memory and turned to her uncle with a smile on her face.

"Okie dokie. Who is this…escort person you've oh so chosen for lil o'l me?"

The Pope gave another small smile.

**XDXDXD**

"Eeehhh?!"

Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You want me to take Lucy out and sight see…in Rome? I don't even know Rome?! What if I get us lost or something?!"

Makarov just shook his head.

"You won't get lost Gray. And besides, this is your chance to sight see. Isn't that what you've been complaining about wanting to do all this time?"

Gray gave a 'tch' and turned his head away from his uncle.

"_Gotcha" _Makarov grinned.

This was not expected. Gray honestly did want to go sight-seeing. It was freaking _ROME! _But he didn't want to go with anyone, especially not with Lucy. He was the type of person who liked getting lost somewhere so that he could figure out his surroundings to put to memory. It was more fun that way and he wouldn't need to worry about anyone else.

But, being more honest to himself, Gray didn't want to go sight-seeing that particular day because he didn't want to be near Lucy at the moment. She brought out feelings in him he didn't even know he had.

This was not a good idea.

"I think it's a good idea."

Gray turned to see Makarov smile intently at him. Gray pouted.

"You are one weird old man."

"Ah yes I am. I'm also your uncle. So suck it up and do what you were brought here to do."

Gray gave him a dead pan look.

**XDXDXD**

Gray took one more look in the mirror. It had been a while since he was allowed to wear regular clothes outside. Plain dark blue t-shirt and casual ink black three- quarters. Very tourist-sy.

"Well, better than those robes. People might think I'm a crazy wana-be dress up artist."

Gray shuddered at the thought of people giving him weird looks. He took one more look in the mirror, straightening out his shirt.

"Ugh, what the hell am I doing?! It's not like it's a date or anything…"

Gray immediately felt heat flow across his face. Looking into the mirror, he saw that his face had become bright red.

"_Greeaatttt." _

Gray took in several steady breaths, composing himself and willing himself to stay focused and in control. It was just an outing. He should not be feeling nervous, but the fact that he was, more than cemented his earlier prediction that it was a bad idea.

"This is definitely a bad idea." He sighed before making his way out.

**XDXDXD**

"Remember, relax and sight-see with her but keep your guard up. Also, please try and remember that you are posing as a young trainee priest. Do NOT do anything that would give the Vatican or all other priesthoods a bad name." Makarov said.

Gray was only paying half attention.

They were standing under one of the many archways that led out from one of the many Vatican side entrances. It was mid-afternoon. The sun was high and the earlier chill had quickly disappeared.

He let out a sigh.

"Oi Gray! Are you listening?!" Makarov scolded him.

"Yes I am gramps. You have literally said the same thing for the hundredth time! Besides, no one will even know I'm a priest, isn't that the whole idea?"

Makarov gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, just keep safe. Both of you. I don't know what, but there is something going on here at the Vatican. We've had two priests go missing in the past month. Only the cardinals know, but we've been asked to keep it quiet so as to not worry the other priests."

Gray kept quiet for a long time. This was the first time hearing this and he immediately made himself acutely aware of his surroundings. Then his next thought made him go into a panic.

_Lucy…_

"Lucy!..."

"Be calm boy. She's waiting in front with Cardinal Hades." Makarov began walking out.

At the mention of Hades name, Gray felt himself go cold and then was surprised to find himself grow angry. Suddenly, a splitting head ache began and he crouched over, holding his head. Then began the voices.

"_No! No, don't hurt him! NO!"_

"Gray! Are you alright son?!" Makarov had ran back to his nephew, worry etched onto his face. As the older man helped him up, Gray smiled, "I'm fine uncle. Just a head ache. Must be the sudden change in weather ehe."

Makarov didn't look convinced but decided not to ask further. He knew his nephew wouldn't tell him either way. One quality they both shared: Stubbornness.

"Okay, let's go. Half the day is gone already and I don't want little miss princess to be whiny at me for not getting to do all the things girls do or whatever when they go sightseeing." And with that, Gray began walking out into one of the many paths that led out onto the street. When they had reached the outside, he had to hold himself up against the entryway. There in front of him was Lucy, wearing a short white cotton summer dress with brown sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a messy but still elegant looking bun with some tendrils falling down along the nape of her creamy neck. But what caught him off guard the most was her smile.

"_God, she is so damn beautiful…"_

Feeling Makarov come up to stand beside him, Gray straightened himself out and looked at the other two priests that were waiting with her. One had his robe's hood on, so his face was covered and Gray could not see his face at all. The other was Cardinal Hades. Upon looking closely, Gray felt his blood boil. The cardinal was standing very close to Lucy, his hand hovering over her hips as he spoke to her.

"Be careful boy." Gray heard Makarov say, "No matter what happens, keep Lucy safe."

"Gray?"

Turning, Gray saw Lucy run up, stopping just in front of them and gave them a huge smile. "So you're my chaperon?!" Lucy excitedly asked. Looking at her, Gray smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am. See, told you we'd see each other again didn't I?"

Lucy's smile changed from being excited to something else. Her smile now was warm, relaxed and showed a hint of deep happiness. Gray couldn't take his eyes off of her.

*Clears throat* "Erhum…"

Turning, both saw cardinal Hades make his way up to them. "Ahh, I see the new promising young priest will be taking care of his Holiness's niece. Interesting…"

Hades swept his gaze over Gray and gave a slight smile. "Do take care of his Holiness's niece. She is a true treasure to be cherished." And with that turned to give Lucy a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you cardinal Hades. I'm sure Gray will take good care of me." And with that Lucy turned to smile once again at Gray, this time a slight blush on her cheeks.

Gray offered Hades a serious look. "I will protect Lucy with my life."

Hades eyes widened, then he gave a short nod to Gray, Makarov and a final goodbye kiss to Lucy on the cheek before making his way through the entryway, the other fully cloaked priest following him.

Looking back, Gray saw that Makarov had walked up to Lucy to offer her greetings. Makarov then looked at both of them. "Well then, off you go. Go explore and have fun, but be back before supper time. I wouldn't want your uncle to worry about you Lucy."

Lucy smiled at Makarov, "We will. Thank you for your concern Makarov-sama." And with that Lucy gave a polite bow. Makarov smiled and turned to walk up to Gray, "Incase anything happens, I am leaving the decision making up to you. Protect her." Gray nodded to Makarov before looking up to see a smiling Lucy.

"I will. I promise."

**XDXDXD**

"Ahhhh! That was so much fun! I can't believe so many streets exist here. Walking along each one made me feel like I was walking in the time of the Renaissance haha." Lucy laughed. They had spent the last four hours touring one of the old and vintage parts of Rome. Lucy had admitted that her dream was to be a writer and being in places where time seemed to mix with old and new always made her feel in her writing element. While Gray enjoyed touring the city with her, he also took note of his surroundings and burned the information into his memory.

Twirling along the sidewalk, Lucy laughed before facing back to Gray. "Well the day is almost over. What should we do in our last hour, since we have to be back by 5pm right?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at her thoughtfully, then walked up to her and stared down into her face. Lucy became acutely aware of how close they were.

"Wh-what?" She asked. Gray smiled and took her hand, "I want to take you somewhere." Looking back he saw Lucy give a confused look before letting out a small laugh. "Trust me, you'll love it." He said as they set off down the pavement.

After twenty minutes, they found themselves back at the Vatican. "I thought you were going to take me somewhere else. I didn't think you'd want to come back early." Gray turned to find Lucy looking disappointed. "If you wanted to come back early you could have just said so. I-If you didn't have fun during the day, I-I'm sorry…"

Gray's eyes widened and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Lucy to him, one arm holding her around her waist while he brought his other hand to caress her face. Lucy looked up at Gray shocked. "I had an amazing day with you. I loved every minute of it." He offered her a kind smile which Lucy returned. "Really?" she asked. Gray nodded before letting her go. "I brought us back early because I wanted to show you something. A room. Well, a series of rooms. Trust me, you'll love it." And with that, they began briskly walking along corridors of the Vatican.

Soon they found themselves in the Sistine Chapel. Lucy looked around and found that it was completely empty. "Did you want to bring me to the Sistine?" she asked. Gray looked back and shook his head, making Lucy even more confused.

Turning a corner, Gray beckoned Lucy to him as they came to stand in front of a large wooden door. "What is this? I've never seen it before." Lucy asked. Gray smiled. "Close your eyes, and open them only when I say you can. No peaking." Lucy looked at Gray puzzled, but then offered him a smile. "Okay" she said before closing her eyes. Gray walked up to the door and opened it. Then he took Lucy be the hand and led her into the room, closely the door quietly behind them. After, he took a step behind her and leaned in close to her.

"Okay, open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

Lucy opened her eyes and couldn't help the gasp she let escape from her mouth. They were standing in a large square room. The walls and ceiling were adorned with paintings and beautiful designs. The floor and ceiling seemed to be made of marble. Lucy couldn't help but gap at everything she was looking at. She then walked to stand in the middle of the room. Almost every surface was decorated in paintings or beautiful intricate designs. Looking up, she saw on the ceiling paintings of angels and saints, gold carved along the edges and shinning in the light.

Smiling to herself, she twirled on the spot, lifting her hands into the air, laughing from the excitement. When she stopped, she turned to find Gray looking intently at her.

"This place is beautiful. Where are we?" she asked. Gray walked up to stand beside her, taking in the surroundings. "This is the Stanze di Raffaello. It's part of a series of rooms that were once the private chambers of Pope Julius II. We are in the room of Heliodorus. The paintings in here were painted by the great Raphael himself."

Looking down, Gray saw Lucy smiling at him before looking dreamily around once again. "It is so beautiful. How did you know this was here?" she asked. "Oh, my uncle showed me around the Vatican the day I arrived. It's one of my favourite rooms here in the Sistine. Very calming. And Peaceful." Lucy looked up at Gray as he cast his gaze along the room.

Smiling, Lucy took Gray's hand and began twirling around the room with him. "Hey! Be careful haha. I don't want to break anything, or else my uncle will kill me." Gray said, all the while smiling as he let Lucy pull him into her dance, loving the sound of her laughter. "Haha, this is incredible! Thank you for showing me this place. You were right, I do love it." Lucy said as she slowly brought them to a stop.

Feeling dizzy, Lucy bumped into Gray. "Hey, haha, are you okay? That's what you get from twirling around too much." Grabbing onto his arms, Lucy closed her eyes, trying to regain control and balance. Once she was okay, she opened her eyes and looked up at Gray. "Haha sorry. I think I was a little over excited."

She was about to take a step back when she suddenly slipped. Using his lightening quick reflexes, Gray wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up into him. Lucy held onto his arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I didn't have my balance completely back after all," she stuttered out. Looking up, she saw Gray looking intently down at her. "It's fine, as long as you're okay." He said in a quiet voice.

The shy smile that was once on Lucy's face slowly disappeared. Looking down at her, Gray saw her eyes begin to dilate and on impulse his arms wound more tightly around her. He then realized how close he was holding her and was going to let her go, until she uttered out a single word.

"Gray…"

Gray felt his heart begin to ram against his rib cage. Her voice was barely a whisper, but hearing his name escape her lips made him feel almost boneless. Looking down at her, he saw her staring back up at him. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was about to say something, anything, when Lucy suddenly saw something past him and began slowly pushing herself away from him.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, looking back to see what had caught Lucy's eye. They were still alone in the room, but Gray suddenly got the feeling that there was something wrong.

"That painting." Looking back, Gray saw Lucy walk up to a painting depicting a battle on the wall. Lucy reached up and ran her finger along the surface. "I've-I feel like I've seen this…before..." Lucy said quietly. Her gaze fleeted across the image.

Gray stared at Lucy, puzzled. "Maybe you've seen pictures of it online or in a book?" He said. Lucy shook her head, still staring at the painting. "No, I mean, I've-I feel like I've seen this before…this battle. I feel like I've…been here…before…in the painting…"

Gray walked up to stand beside Lucy and took in the painting. "What do you mean? You mean, you feel like you've been here, in this room, looking at the painting before?" Gray was suddenly feeling cold. There was something wrong.

"I…"

"AH!" shocked, both Gray and Lucy turned to find Cardinal Bob popping his head inside the room, giving them a bright smile. "I see you brought Lucy back home on time. Good job my boy!" Bob slapped Gray on the back. Turning to Lucy he offered a bow, "My dear, your uncle has been meaning to speak with you, would you please care to follow me." Bob asked politely. "Oh, uh, okay, sure." Lucy replied.

As Bob began leaving the room, Lucy turned back and offered Gray a smile. "Thank you for today. I had an amazing time." She offered a smile before following Cardinal Bob out of the room. Before she exited the room, Gray saw her cast a wary look at the painting they were just looking at a few moments ago, before leaving the room. Turning back to the painting, Gray ran his gaze over it, puzzled as to how Lucy would feel like she's seen the painting before when she clearly seemed like she didn't know this room existed.

Suddenly, another splitting head ache raced through his mind.

"_No! No, don't hurt him! NO!"_

Opening his eyes, Gray found himself heaving.

"What the hell was that…" He muttered to himself. Pulling himself together, he began leaving the room when he felt a sudden cold air flow through him. Turning around, he saw there was nothing there. "What the…" taking a final look around the room to find nothing, Gray made his way out, closing the door behind him.

"Gray!"

Looking back, Gray was shocked to find his uncle running up to him. "Uncle? What's wrong?"

"There is no time to explain, come with me, NOW!" Makarov pushed passed him and ran along the corridor, Gray following.

**XDXDXD**

"We found the bodies buried in one of the orchards sir."

Gray took in the scene in front of him. Two black body bags were being pushed into an ambulance truck and there were two police officers relaying information to Makarov.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen. We'll be in touch. Go in peace." And with that the two police officers left, leaving Gray and Makarov standing there.

"Where is Lucy?" Makarov asked in a serious tone.

"Bob-san took her to her uncle." Gray replied, his voice tight.

"Okay, that's good. Bob is a good man and one of the trusted people the Pope has allowed to be with Lucy. He'll be able to keep her safe."

Gray nodded before turning back to look at the courtyard. "Those two bodies are the two missing priests, aren't they?"

Makarov gave a small nod. "Yes." Then he turned up to give a serious look to Gray. "There is something far more sinister going on here Gray. I don't think having only you here will be enough."

"Do you want me to call the others?" Gray asked.

"No, just two, and you know which two." Makarov said. Gray nodded, casting his gaze on the dug up part of the orchard.

"Don't worry uncle, we'll catch whoever is behind this." Gray said defiantly. Makarov nodded. "I know you will. Come, let us get back. I need to relay this to his Holiness." And with that, both men turned to walk back into the chapel.

**XDXDXD**

"Master, they found them. They found the bodies."

"I know. Did you follow that young priest and the Pope's niece like I told you to?"

"Yes master. But I got interrupted when that damn Cardinal Bob got in my way…But there is one thing."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"The girl, she's begun to have the flashes. In the Stanze di Raffaello. I saw it."

Getting up from a sit, a tall dark figure moved towards the window, looking out onto the scene of Rome's nightlife.

"I see. It has begun then."

**XDXDXD**

**There you have it! The third chapter of The Cardinal. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think of it. Big love minna! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fiore

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 4. **

**Important note: This story is pure FICTION. Nothing is true. It is a figment of my imagination, and the idea is my own. All the characters and Fairy Tail idea credits go to the great author of Fairy Tail himself. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Fiore**

"So, this is where uncle has been hiding all this time. Haha, the old sleaze bag must be having a lot of fun with the nuns."

"Shut up. Don't talk like that here."

"Ehehe sorry. But seriously, what the hell is uncle doing in a place like this?! I mean, we knew he was in Rome, but the Vatican? Like, _the _Vatican?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Making their way up the stairs and into the entrance hall, both men were suddenly stopped by a Vatican guard. "Halt! This place is off limits to civilians. Please leave immediately."

"Huuuuh? Is he talking to us?" one of them asked.

Both men turned back to look at the guard. The guard suddenly felt fear begin to creep up his spine.

"Oi, oi, oi, are you talking to us?" One of them asked, walking up to the guard, the look on his face serious.

"I-I…" The guard began stuttering. Before he could say anything else, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Looking up, the guard felt all tension begin to slowly fade away when he saw the young priest Gray give him a warm smile.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked. The guard slowly nodded his head, a wearied smile on his face. "I am fine your grace. Thank you for your care."

Suddenly, one of the men flew towards them. "GRAY!" the man shouted and tried to jump onto Gray. Gray moved like lightening and caught the man's arm, swinging him to the side away from him and the guard. Seeing it all happen, the guard was shocked. He had never known any priests who could move like that. He was even more shocked when the man who had been swung away flipped in the air and landed perfectly back on the floor.

"Oh, you've done it now!" The man shouted, but he didn't seem angry. In fact, he looked like he was having fun. Gray moved to stand in front of the guard, his stance changing to one a martial artist would use, one hand as a fist on his other open palm.

However, as the other man was about to jump onto Gray again, a hand whipped out and began pulling on his ear causing the young man to yelp. "What the hell?! Who the…oh."

Looking down, he saw Makarov giving him a look that had a mixture of anger and annoyance. The young man then gave a scared smile. "Oh, hehehe, hiya gramps. I see you're looking…alive." Makarov then landed a quick, hard blow into the man's belly, instantly knocking him out. Sliding onto the ground, the guard was surprised to see a goofy smile on the knocked out man's face.

Makarov then looked from Gray, to the guard, then to the other man who was still standing away from them all, his focus not even on them, but on the building they were in. When he turned his gaze back to Makarov, he gave a small bow. "It is good to see you again Makarov-sama."

Makarov gave him a courteous nod "It's nice to see you too Gajeel," and waved his hand to the young man on the floor, "Could you please pick this idiot off the floor and bring him to my chambers?" "Yes sir." Replied the man the guard identified as Gajeel. Making his way up to them, Gajeel offered Gray a small nod. "It's nice to see you Gray." Gray offered him a nod in return, "You too Gajeel."

Walking up to the man on the floor, the guard was then shocked when Gajeel all but lifted him up with one hand and plopped him over his shoulder.

"Ha-ha-how are you able to do that? A-are you some type of body builder? Or wrestler?"

Gajeel gave an irritated look to the guard before following Makarov down a corridor. The guard was about to say something when Gray tipped his chin up with his forefinger. "Please, forget about this incident. Those two are nephews of the cardinal and my cousins. They will be helping with some things here at the Vatican."

The guard looked into Gray's eyes and felt himself melt. How could anyone refuse Gray, looking so caring. The guard suddenly felt himself begin to blush. "Y-yes sir. Anything for you Gray-san."

Gray smiled and stood up. "Thank you. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Now, go in peace." And with that, turned and walked down the hallway towards Makarov's chambers. The guard stared after him in a daze. "G-Gray-sama…you are so…amazing." The guard thought to himself, a dreamy smile on his face.

**XDXDXD**

"FUCK GRAMPS! That hurt like hell! You freaking demon pri-"

But before the young man could finish his sentence, Makarov landed another hard blow to him, this time on his face, making the young man fly across the room. "How many times do I have to tell you, NO SWEARING IN THE VATICAN!"

Meanwhile, Gray was sitting on the sofa while Gajeel stood near the window looking out to see the whole of Rome.

"You really are an IDIOT! Argh, honestly Natsu, you haven't changed at all."

Looking up, Makarov saw the young man get up from the floor, the wounds on his face already seeming to fade. "Hehe, well can't say the same for you gramps. You look…old…der. Bleh, the only thing that _hasn't _changed about you is that demon strength of yours. Crap! You could have killed me you know!"

Makarov gave an irritated look. "You are so lucky that I found Jesus. Cause if I didn't, I would have busted your butt by now you stupid flame brain."

"Hahaha, I actually believe you".

Watching them, Gray observed Natsu. The salmon haired boy seemed to had grown slightly taller and muscly. He skin still had the same caramel tan it always had and he was wearing his signature black vest and baggy genie pants. But looking up to his face, Gray did notice one thing that didn't change. The look in his eyes when Natsu burned with anticipation. That Firey look was still the same as ever.

"Che." Gray muttered to himself. The idiot never changed.

"Gray?" Looking up, Gray noticed Gajeel standing in front of him. "We are here." He then turned to Makarov, "So tell us what we must do." Makarov's irritated look immediately turned serious as he walked back to take a sit at his desk. Natsu also seemed to snap out of it and immediately straightened his body, heading over to stand beside Gray and Gajeel.

"I'm sure Gray has told you some of it over the phone." Makarov said.

"Yeah, but not the important part. Why are we here gramps?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, his eyebrows farrowed. He knew it was bad. He could practically smell it in the air. There was something wrong. The Vatican smelled off.

Makarov sighed and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened from when Gray arrived to when they had found the two bodies of the dead priests two days earlier. After finishing, they were all quiet for a long while.

"Oi, Gray." Natsu turned to give Gray a sour look. "I thought you were brought here to help with the situation. Where is the girl? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on her right now?"

Gray gave him a deadpanned look. "Lucy is fine, she's spending the day in the Sistine library."

"That doesn't mean shit. You should still be guarding her." Natsu stressed.

"In case you haven't notice, maybe cause you're going blind, but I'm in priest robes and we are in the VATICAN! I am supposed to pose as a priest flame brain! That means I need to dress _and _act like one! That also means I can't be with her all the time otherwise someone might catch onto what we are here for."

"He's right." Natsu turned to see Gajeel look at Makarov. "Makarov-sama, do you have any leads on how the priests died?"

Makarov looked away, he's eyes sad. "No. But the police did come back with one piece of information." He then turned back to them. "The two priests…their hearts were missing."

Gray closed his eyes, Gajeel tensed up and Natsu gave an incredulous look. "What the fuck? Oi, oi, oi gramps. What the hell is going on here? I thought you said they were found here in the Vatican grounds. How the hell would something like that happen here?"

"Listen well boy, the Vatican may seem like the safest place on earth, but trust me, it isn't. Sin is everywhere here." Makarov said. "This is why I have called you three here. You three are the best in the guild. I know you'll be able to handle this."

"Whoa, aren't you forgetting someone? It was lucky enough we left without her noticing." Natsu said to Makarov, then he turned to Gray, "Seriously, why couldn't you call her as well?" Natsu asked irritably to Gray. "She could have handled this just as well. And plus, she's a girl. It would have been easier to keep an eye on Lucy with her here."

Gray gave Natsu another annoyed look. "Are you seriously that dumb flame brain? How the hell would she be able to fit in here? She's a GIRL! You must be going blind. There are only GUYS here. Priests." Gray then looked back to Makarov. "But Natsu does have a point. No doubt she'll be pissed when she finds out gramps. And with that temper of hers, you know she'll do something crazy."

Makarov sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know. But it can't be helped. I'm leaving this with you three." He looked from Natsu to Gajeel. "You two. You do know that you will have to become priests right?"

"Yes." Gajeel replied immediately.

"Ehhhhh?! What?! NO! No way in Hell!" Natsu said. "You know that will be too much for me right gramps? I mean, I don't know a single prayer? And judging from what Gray has told us, I am not down for waking up at 5am every morning. That is too much already!"

"Oh suck it up Natsu. You'll be fine. They'll teach you the prayers like they did Gray. Besides, you have me and some of the other cardinals here to help if you need it." Makarov said patiently.

"That's not the point! I'm not going to be caught dead wearing those drapes!" Natsu pointed towards Gray's clothes. "I won't be able to move freely, and-"

"Natsu." Natsu turned to find Gajeel staring at him. "You know there is no other way right? Two people are dead. Uncle's life may be in danger, as well as other priests here." Natsu looked from Gajeel back to Makarov.

"Fine. I'm in. But remember something gramps," Natsu walked towards the window and looked out, "You might not like what we find. Are you prepared for the worst case scenario?" Natsu then looked back to Makarov, all joking manner gone. "The Pope may be the head honcho around here, but be careful. He might not be the one the enemy is after."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Who else could his target be?" Gray asked.

Natsu turned to face all of them. "Ever since I set foot in this place, I've felt off. The smell around here is stale. I don't mean an old, dusty smell, I mean something else. There is something here that is not supposed to be."

Looking at Makarov, Natsu continued. "Gramps, you said Lucy arrived four days ago?" Makarov nodded. Natsu looked directly at Gray. "Gray, you need to keep close to Lucy. The scent I'm getting is faint, but there's no denying it. It's blood."

Immediately Gray shot out of his sit. "What? Are you sure?" He tried hard to sound calm. Natsu nodded, "Yeah. But I don't think its Lucy's. The blood smells off, dead. Might be remnants of the two dead priests. But still, keep close to her. Gajeel and I will check out all other aspects around here."

Gray nodded and soon began moving towards the door. "I'm going to the library." And with that he left.

Gajeel looked from the closed door back to Makarov. "Makarov-san, what are you not telling us. Its new to see Gray panic like that, especially over a girl."

Makarov folded both hands on his table and leaned onto them. "I may have asked too much of him, and as a result, I may have led him into a predicament."

**XDXDXD**

"Hmmm…"

Lucy looked up at the paintings on the wall. The library of the Sistine chapel was beyond beautiful. She could stay here forever. Walking further along the wall, she ran her fingers along the edge of the paintings, taking in their beauty. "So beautiful." She sighed.

Then, Lucy stopped in front of a particular painting. It was one where people seemed to be gathered around something. Suddenly, Lucy found it hard to breathe, her breath coming out in short bursts. And then, the head ache began.

"_Come back to me. I love you. Please…come back to me…" _

"Ow." Bracing herself against the wall, Lucy held onto her head and tried to get her balance back. "_What was that?..."_ she thought to herself. She then thought about the time she was in the Stanze di Raffaello room with Gray and immediately her mind returned to the painting she had seen. Ever since that day, she had been too scared to go back to the Stanza di Raffaello room, but she didn't know why. Looking back up at the painting, Lucy looked closely.

"My child." Letting out a shocked gasp, Lucy turned around to find a pale man wearing black robes staring at her. He was tall and most of his body seemed to be covered by the robe. He offered her a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But, you should not be alone here my dear." And before Lucy knew it, he was standing right in front of her. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him. "U-uh, s-sir?"

The man then pulled back. "You are so lovely. Like a fiore." He then gave Lucy a smile before moving back and turning to walk away from her.

"Wait! Sir, wa-" Lucy doubled over, pain racking her. Then the head ache returned.

"_Come back to me. I love you. Please….come back to me…I love you…"_

"Lucy?!"

Gray ran up to Lucy, holding her up. "Lucy, are you alright? What happened?" He pulled her to him, bringing her head up to face him. Her eyes seemed glazed, but slowly they returned to focus. "Gr-Gray?" Her voice was soft.

"What happened?" Gray asked, his voice tight. Once Lucy managed to control herself, she began looking around. "Where is he?" she asked puzzled.

Gray kept his eyes on her. "Where is who? Lucy, are you alright?"

Looking back up at Gray, Lucy saw the pained look in his eyes and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I just had a sudden head ache."

"_Head ache?"_

Gray thought that was weird.

"Did you see him?" Lucy asked, looking around once again. "The man that was here, did you see where he went? I'm sure he was just here a minute ago…" her voice trailed off. Gray looked around, but there was no one there. In fact, the Sistine was completely empty, which was also weird. It was the middle of the day and the whole chapel seemed to be empty.

"What the hell…" Gray muttered to himself. Instinctively, he held Lucy even closer to him. "Lucy, the man you saw, what did he look like?"

Lucy turned back to Gray. She looked at him for a long while before answering. "I…I-I don't r-remember…I just…" She then brought her hands up the hold her cheek where the man had caressed her. "I-I just remember him calling me a…fiore…"

Now Gray was really puzzled.

"_Fiore? Meaning…flower?" _

"Gray…" focusing back on Lucy, Gray noticed Lucy staring intently at the painting on the wall.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

Lucy slowly pulled out of his arms and walked over to the painting. Running her hands along the painting, she then reached up to caress one part of the painting. Looking back at him, her eyes were puzzled. "I-I'm sure I've met him before. This man."

Gray looked up to see the figure Lucy was meaning and his eyes widened. There was no way.

"Come on Lucy, stop joking around. I really thought you were in trouble you know." Gray tried to make his voice sound light. Lucy still gave him a puzzled look before turning back to the painting.

"But I'm being serious, I've met him before. He-he was…I-I've met him before Gray…I'm sure I have…"

Gray noticed that Lucy's voice began trailing away, like she was suddenly becoming tired. Deciding to take this talk somewhere more private, Gray walked up to Lucy and gently took her hand. "Lucy, I think that's enough of being in the library for today. Why don't we go out into the garden? It's a nice day and I think you could use the fresh air."

Turning away from the painting, Lucy offered Gray a small smile. "Okay. That sounds nice." And soon both of them began walking out of the room, but not before Gray cast one last glance at the painting.

**XDXDXD**

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME?!"

Looking into the mirror, Natsu could only cringe at his reflection. "I look like I'm wearing an oversized bed sheet!"

His priest robe was simple, white and fell to his ankles, similar to Gray's. Looking at Gajeel, Natsu then couldn't understand how the tall man with spiky hair managed to still look cool even when wearing the robes given to them by Makarov.

"You actually look like priest Natsu. Well, except for the hair. Maybe you should dye it-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Natsu yelled, quickly moving away from Makarov. "There is NO way you are touching MY hair!"

Makarov let out an exasperated sigh and decided to drop dying-Natsu's-hair plan. It was never going to work. A cell phone ring made Makarov turn to see Gajeel answer.

"Hey old man, do you have any thing that's not…white? I mean seriously, this is A LOT of white. Wait, can priests wear black?" Natsu asked, still looking at himself in the mirror. Makarov slapped his palm his forehead. Trust Natsu to quickly exhaust his patience.

After putting down the phone, Makarov turned to Gajeel. "News?" He asked. Gajeel hesitated for a while before answering. "That was the guild. Uhm…it seems she's gone out on a mission."

Makarov looked puzzled. "Uhhh…okay? Why do you look worried Gajeel?"

"The guild doesn't know where she's gone to or when she'll be back."

Makarov tensed, then brought his hand up to massage his head. "I guess it can't be helped then. She's one of the few I know I don't have to really worry about." And with that turned back to see Natsu striking model poses in front of the mirror. Both Makarov and Gajeel grimaced.

"He's an idiot." Gajeel said.

"Yes he is." Replied Makarov.

**XDXDXD**

"This is nice. Thank you Gray for suggesting we come here. I feel much better." Lucy smiled at Gray. They were sitting on a bench in the rose gardens. Looking at Lucy, Gray noticed her take deep breaths.

"Can you smell them? The roses? So sweet…" Lucy said as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Gray could do nothing but stare at her.

_You are so beautiful._

Realising what he had just thought off, Gray shook his head.

"Gray? Are you okay?"

Looking back at Lucy, Gray noticed that she had moved closer to him. "You've gone all red. Are you coming down with a fever?" Lucy placed her hand on Gray's head. "Hm? You seem fine to me." Lucy moved away from him and shifted back to her original position. She then raise her arms into the air and let out a long yawn.

"Hey, are you tired? Maybe we should go back inside so you can rest." Gray said.

Lucy turned and smiled at him. Suddenly, she moved close to him again and leaned against him, making Gray feel tense. But almost immediately, he felt himself become calm again. "No, I'm fine right here. And besides…" Lucy looked up and smiled at Gray, "I like this. It's nice."

Gray didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head and watched as Lucy turned back around before finding her quickly fall asleep. "Heh, so she _was_ tired." Gray laughed to himself. Looking down at her, he smiled. He then repositioned himself so that Lucy was leaning more into his front rather than onto his side. To make sure she didn't fall, he wrapped his arms lightly around her. She was so light. On impulse, Gray leaned into her and inhaled her sweet scent. Though they were in the rose gardens, the only scent Gray seemed to be surrounded by was the scent of lilies.

"Ha, so I see. Your scent is from the fiori di giglio (Lily flower).

Looking upon her sleeping face, he couldn't help but tighten his embrace. Her hair seemed to fall around her like spun gold.

_You are too beautiful._

He thought of the moment he found her heaving in the library and the wary look she had when she stared at the painting. Though he tried his best to act normal around her, it was becoming more and more difficult. Then he remembered looking at the painting himself and felt a shiver go up his spine. There was no way. No way.

**XDXDXD**

"Master." The figured bowed.

Standing in the library both cloaked figures stared up at the painting. The one standing in front then ran his fingers along the figures in the painting.

"She saw him, didn't she?" asked the one in the front.

"Yes, though, she doesn't remember what he looks like. But, she does remember him calling her _fiore."_

"Of course she would. After all, she is as lovely as a flower."

Focusing his gaze on the figure his hand rested on, the man spoke again, "It's begun."

The figure on the painting was that of a tall, pale man wearing a long black robe that covered most of his body. His arms were in front of him, holding onto what seemed to be a shiny, golden orb cupped in his hands. Then, resting behind him looked like a giant scythe.

"Master, if I may ask, who is that?"

The man in the front then ran his fingers along the name plaque of the painting.

"That, is the reaper."

And staring at the orb in his hand, the man further said, "And that is his _fiore_, his flower."

Turning, the man in the front then began walking away, allowing his servant to see the name of the painting.

"_FIORE"_

**XDXDXD**

"Those bastards. They thought they could full me? Wait when I get my hands on them. I'll pulverize them."

Standing in front of the large golden gates of the Vatican, deep fire red hair began swaying in the wind.

**XDXDXD**

**Thank you for reading and Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Erza Scarlet

**Hello Everyone, hope you have enjoyed reading so far. Chapter 5 introduces you to one of the most fearsome ladies in Fairy Tail. Enjoy my lovelies. **

**Chapter 5: Erza Scarlet**

"Good morning father." A guard bowed towards Natsu.

"Eh?" Natsu looked around to see who the guard was talking to. Then it hit him that the guard was talking to him. Straightening himself, he cleared his throat and tried to speak in a deep voice.

"G-Good morning. Uuuuh, may the force be with you." And with that Natsu gave a salute and carried on walking down the hallway, leaving a very confused looking guard behind.

He had just turned a corner when a large shadow suddenly jumped onto him, making him land on the floor.

"What the fu-" Looking up, in an instant all the colour drained from Natsu's face. "N-no-no w-w-way!"

The person staring down at him gave an evil smile.

"Hello little brother."

**XDXDXD**

"Where the hell is Natsu?! I told him to be here fifteen minutes ago! That flame brain better not be sleeping somewhere." Gray said irritably. Him, Gajeel and Makarov were walking along the outside corridor on their way to Makarov's chambers. It was 8am and they had just finished with their second rounds of Morning Prayer, with the exclusion of Natsu.

"Weren't you supposed to be with him when you left your chambers together?" Gray asked Gajeel. Gajeel shook his head. "It's Natsu, Gray. He sleeps like the dead." Gray pouted and scratched his head. "Argh, I seriously want to kick his ass."

"Gray, mind your language." Makarov said in a stern voice. "Sorry gramps." Gray replied.

They were about to walk out into the courtyard when Gray's phone suddenly rang. "A text? From who? Is it Lucy?" Makarov asked. Gray shook his head while reading the message. "No, it's from Natsu. He says to meet him in courtyard 2, and to hurry. Huuuuuh? He tells us to hurry? Who the heck does he think he is?!" Gray shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Come on, maybe the stupid flame brain found something." And with that all three began making their way towards the courtyard.

**XDXDXD**

"Ugh I'm already sweating. Where is that stupid flame brain." Gray cursed. The courtyard was empty and the only things present were trees and stone benches. As they walked further into the middle of the courtyard, Gray heard a muffling sound.

"Stop. Did you guys hear that?" Immediately all three men took up a defensive stance as they slowly made their way towards the sound. They soon found themselves in front of a large birch tree and to their shock, hanging there upside down bound in rope, was a gagged Natsu! As soon as Natsu saw them he began moving frantically, screaming into the cloth in his mouth. Gajeel was the first to run up to him and took the cloth out of his mouth.

"No! It's a trap!"

"What?!" but before Gray could even move, he felt something move behind him and felt hot breath caress his ears.

"Hello little cousin. Did you miss me?"

*POW!*

Gray was sent flying through the air, hitting the tree where Natsu was bound. Gajeel looked at Gray and was about to move until something hard made an impact on his face and he too was sent flying, landing on a stone bench that was situated under the tree near Gray.

Makarov looked at all three of them and let out a long sigh.

"Really now. You didn't have to go so far as to tie up and gag your own brother…" Turning around, Makarov came face to face with a tall, slender looking woman, with hip length fiery red hair flowing around her. She was wearing an armour like uniform vest and a dark navy blue skirt. Her deep brown eyes took in the scene before them before landing on Makarov.

"Oh? And whose fault do you think that is? I get back to the guild and not only is Gray gone, but Natsu and Gajeel too? There was only one reason for that and I knew it was you."

Looking from her to his three nephews, Makarov shook his head.

"Really Erza, your temper is as bad as ever. *Sigh* Oh well, I guess you'll be wanting to join the team then am I right?"

The young lady named Erza straightened herself and folded her arms, a serious look on her face. "That better be a rhetorical question gramps. I am not leaving here without Natsu, and I am not leaving here until I get some answers. Something is going on and I want in."

Makarov sighed again and finally nodded his head. "Alright, alright." He then turned back to his nephews and the chaos around them, from the broken bench to the cut in the tree. "Erza, I do have to say, please keep your temper in check. Look at what you did."

Looking at the destruction she caused, Erza let out a small gasp and frowned. "Oh shit, sorry uncle, I'll pay for the repairs I promise."

Makarov stared at her. "I meant, look at what you did to your brother and cousins."

Turning to look at them, Erza then turned back to give Makarov a confused look. "I'm confused, what did I do wrong?"

Makarov looked incredulously at her. "What did you do?! Erza, you pummelled them!"

Erza then looked thoughtfully back at them before turning back to Makarov. "They deserved it. All Natsu had to do was tell me where he was going and I would have been fine with it."

"Don't lie Erza. If he had told you I had asked him to come here for an assignment, you would have said no and still pummel him, or you would have, though I highly doubt it, said yes and offered to come along with him, though I know you still would have pummelled him. Honestly, you two brother and sister." Makarov began rubbing his head. Finally, he straightened up and looked back to Erza. "Oh well let's get going then before someone finds us and asks us about all this. Frankly, I'm too tired for interrogations at the moment. Could you be a dear and carry them?"

Turning, Makarov looked around to see if anyone was in the courtyard. Once he knew it was empty, he turned back to find Erza carrying an unconscious Gray and Gajeel on one shoulder, and an unconscious Natsu on her other shoulder.

"I see you are still as strong as ever." Makarov said.

"Hmm, this? These guys don't even weigh that much. Besides, it's a good arm work out for me." And Erza began walking towards the exit of the courtyard. Looking back, Makarov sighed again.

"And I thought today was going to be a quiet day…"

**XDXDXD**

"Ugh, Kill me now." Gray groaned.

"That can be arranged. Which do you prefer, me beating the crap out of you? Or my sword piercing through your body? I'm fine with either one." Erza said casually as she took a seat on the sofa.

They were all back in Makarov's chambers. Makarov sat at his desk while Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were dumped onto the ground by Erza. Regaining consciousness, Gray sat up and stared at Erza. After this, Makaraov explained all that happened up until that point to Erza, to which she nodded her understanding of the situation. Gray then spoke.

"So…I see you found out about Natsu and Gajeel leaving I take it." He said.

Erza looked at him with no expression. "Oh I found out alright. I return after a mission and what do I find? Not only is my little brother gone, but so is Gajeel. With you already gone, I knew something was up. And then when the guild didn't even know where you guys were, there was only one answer." Erza then turned to look at Makarov.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Erza, my dear, you know I couldn't ask you to come. Look at where we are. You know I would have asked you to come if I already knew what position to put you in to disguise yourself. But where am I going to put you here?" Makarov asked.

"You could give me some robes and I could dress up like a priest like these guys here." Erza said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Makarov gawked at her.

By this time Natsu and Gajeel were already waking up. Gray looked at Erza shocked, "You MUST be joking right? How the heck are you supposed to be disguised as a priest? Have you not noticed how huge your rack is?!"

Looking down, Erza eyed her breasts before looking back at Gray. "I'm confused, what's wrong with them?"

Gray gawked at her before turning to Makarov. "You can't be seriously thinking to disguise her as a _priest, _are you? There is no way any amount of bandage or masking tape is going to compress those boobs of hers. They're HUGE!"

"Oi! Stop talking like my boobs are a problem Ice breath!" Erza shouted.

"Well in this case, they _ARE_ a problem!" Gray shouted back.

"Whoooa dudes, what's all the yelling about?" Looking to the side, Erza and Gray saw Natsu and Gajeel rub their heads.

"Erza was just saying how she thinks it's a good idea to let her be disguised as a priest here like us." Gray said, filling in Natsu on what they were discussing.

"Huuuh?" Turning to Makarov he frowned, "That sounds like the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Why don't you just disguise her as a nun?"

Gray, Erza and Makarov all widened their eyes, shocked.

"Hmm, that makes perfect sense. Wow Natsu, I guess you aren't all that dumb after all." Makarov grinned.

"Huuuh? You wanna go?!" Natsu said and was about to get up when Erza kicked him, making him land back on the ground.

"Hush lil bro." Turning back to Makarov Erza spoke, "So, are we going to do this or what? You got no other options old man and I'm not going anywhere. Nun or priest. Honestly, I'd like to disguise as a priest, mainly cause I'd want to make fun of my brother all day…" At that Natsu glared at his sister, "…but if dressing in all black and following little old nun ladies around is a safer choice, then I'm down."

Makarov placed his hands on the table and closed his eyes. After a while, he opened his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'll have to let the Pope know that we have an extra on the team, but other than that, I'll ask one of the senior nuns to come by and bring you some clothes."

Hearing this and seeing Erza's triumphant smile, Gray gawked at Makarov.

"You can't be serious? Gramps, it's _ERZA_! With her temper, one wrong move and whichever church building she's in will come crashing down!" Gray expressed.

"Oi…" Gray turned to find Erza get up. Then in an instant, a large, shinning steel sword was held below his chin, the tip almost piercing his skin.

"If you have a problem with it, I suggest you suck it up. Unless you really want to die like you said earlier?" Erza glared at Gray. Swallowing, Gray finally shook his head in defeat, making Erza lower her sword.

"No matter how you see it, you need me. Like Makarov said, you can't be with Lucy 100% of the time in order to protect your identity and not raise suspicions. I, on the other hand, will be able to be with her or at least around her more here within the Vatican walls. No one pays specific attention to the nuns." Erza stressed.

Gray felt himself tense but soon calmed down. She was right. No matter how he saw it, having Erza here would increase their chances of keeping Lucy and the Pope safe. Though that was the most logical reason, Gray couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Erza might be able to spend more time with Lucy then he was. Finally, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine." Gray mumbled.

Era stared at him for a while before finally speaking again.

"I know you're worried about her, but don't lose sight of your mission here. The Pope is the head of the largest religious congregation in the world. If anything were to happen to him, chaos would ensue. Don't forget that." Erza said in a final tone.

Gray nodded his head and looked away. Though it was true, he still felt disheartened that he now wouldn't always be with Lucy even within the Vatican walls.

Makarov looked at his nephew and grimaced. This was not looking good. He knew that face and the reason behind it and it worried him. This was not the time to start having feelings. Especially, romantic feelings.

**XDXDXD**

"Ugh, my head still hurts like a mother fu-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll tie you up again." Erza said glaring at Natsu.

"Huuuuuh?! It's _your _fault I have this head ache in the first place!" Natsu retorted.

Erza turned her head to the other side, pretending she didn't hear him. Natsu's mouth fell open. "Are you ignoring me?! Nee-chan!"

"Okay, okay, enough. Now is not the time to be bickering." Gray said in a serious voice. Him, Natsu and Gajeel were told to show Erza around, who was by now dressed in a long black nun dress, with a matching white and black veil adorning her head, covering every strand of her fire red hair.

"Hehe, seriously though sis, you look ridiculous in that get up. This has got to be the first time I've ever seen you cover your entire body." Natsu snickered.

Erza stopped walking and turned around to pull her brother's robes around his collar until he was face to face with her.

"Say that again and I swear, you'll be the next priest that goes missing from here." Erza said in a deadly voice. Natsu's eyes glared back at her in rebellion.

Gray was about to yell at them once again to stop, when another voice chimed into the conversation.

"Gray?"

Turning around, Gray saw Lucy making her way up to them, a smile on her beautiful face. Immediately, all the irritation and annoyance he had just a moment ago vanished. She was wearing a simple pink singlet and white cotton knee length skirt, with a periwinkle blue cardigan and the same brown sandals she had worn on their day out in Rome. Though this time, her hair was left loose and Gray couldn't help but stare at her.

"_God, she keeps getting more and more beautiful everyday…" _He thought to himself.

When Lucy had reached them she smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks. "Haha, I was right, it was you that was walking passed." Her voice was so gentle and soft, Gray couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

"Hey Lucy." He breathe out.

Lucy seemed to blush even more, her eyes still on him.

"Hey…" she breathed out.

They were both still staring at each other when a rough cough jolted them back to reality.

Turning, Gray saw that it was Natsu who had coughed, giving Gray a mischievous smile to which Gray returned an annoyed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy." Lucy said, looking from Gajeel, to Natsu, then finally to Erza, giving each of them a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." And with that she gave a formal polite bow. "Please take care of me during my stay here." She said as she returned to stand straight.

Gajeel offered her a curt nod and small smile, while Natsu flashed her a full blown grin.

"Ah! So you're Lucy?! Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu." And with that, Natsu took Lucy's hand and began shaking it vigorously. Lucy was at first shocked but then smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Natsu."

Then turning to Erza, Lucy was then very shocked when Erza suddenly pulled Lucy to her and crushed her in a tight hug, with Lucy's face landing in between Erza's large breasts.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You are so CUTE!" Erza squealed. Lucy let out a small squeal until she felt someone pulling her out of Erza's grip. Turning her head, she saw Gray holding onto her shoulders, a worried look on his face. He then turned to glare at Erza.

"Please refrain from choking the Pope's niece, _sister _Erza." He stressed the word 'sister' as to remind Erza that she was dressed as a nun. Looking down, she realised she was in disguise and offered to present herself more formally.

"Oh, I'm sorry my child. It's just that, you were so cute just now and I couldn't help but hug you." She offered Lucy a kind smile to which Lucy returned.

"Oh it's okay. I love hugs!" Lucy beamed.

"Really?! Let's have another!" and Erza was about to grab onto Lucy when Gray quickly moved between them.

"Sorry sister, but I think your first prayer session is about to start." Gray muttered.

"Eh? Really? I'm going to pray now?" Erza asked, looking confused.

Gray noticed Lucy looking puzzled and quickly nodded.

"Yes it is, _SISTER. _Natsu and Gajeel will show you to the prayer room while I have a word with Lucy." Gray said.

"Ehhhh?! Why us?!" Natsu whined.

Gray was about to warn them, when Gajeel stood in front of him and gave Lucy a bow.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy. Hope to meet you again. Have a pleasant day." Then turning to Gray, he gave a slight bow, "By your leave, father." And with that he urged Erza and Natsu along down the corridor, away from Gray and Lucy.

"BYE LUCY-CHAN! LET'S MEET AGAIN AND HAVE FUN NEXT TIME!" Erza yelled while almost being dragged by Gajeel.

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!" Natsu yelled next, both him and his sister then being heard arguing of who was going to get to play with Lucy first until their voices began to fade as they turned a corner.

Looking back to Lucy, Gray saw a smile on her face still looking down the corridor.

"Haha, they're funny. I like them already. I know we'll become good friends." She then looked up at Gray and smiled, "Just like how we're good friends."

Gray felt himself grow hot and knew that a blush was slowly creeping along his face.

"W-what are you doing here? Are you on your way somewhere?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I was on my way to see my uncle. Look what I got for him…" Lucy pulled out a small magnolia flower from her cardigan pocket to show Gray.

"Isn't it pretty? Magnolias are uncle's favourite flowers." She smiled.

Gray smiled.

"H-how are you?" She then asked, her voice quiet. Gray looked puzzled.

"I'm fine. Why?"

Lucy blushed again and after a while responded. "Oh, I-I just wanted to say...s-sorry. For before. When I fell asleep on you in the rose garden…" She looked away, embarrassed.

Hearing that, Gray reacted on impulse. He stepped close to Lucy and caressed her face.

"Don't be sorry." He said as he stared into her eyes. "I- I liked it. I liked holding you in my arms…"

Lucy gasped as she heard him, which made him realise what he had just said and immediately let go of her. Looking at her, he was shocked at what he had just done.

"I-I…I didn't mean-"

"I-it's fine." Lucy blushed. "Well, I better go. Uncle will be wondering where I am and all hehe." She laughed nervously.

As she was about to walk passed him, Lucy looked up at him one more time and whispered, "Thank you," before carrying on down the hall way and disappearing from site when she turned down a corridor.

Looking at her go, Gray couldn't help but feel something tug at his heart. Then suddenly, a massive head ache shot through him.

"_No! No, don't hurt him! NO!"_

"What the hell?..." bracing himself against the stone wall, Gray tried to clear his mind. It was the same voice again. Staring up and down the corridor, he noticed he was alone. Suddenly, something struck Gray and he immediately began to get a bad feeling.

"Where…have I heard that voice before?..."

**XDXDXD**

"Master…"

A person dressed in all black turned his head to the side.

"What news?"

The servant behind him bowed.

"The girl. I believe her…flashes…are beginning to attract attention. There are whispers that spirits have been seen moving along the corridors at night. I believe, they are looking for her." The man said in a low voice.

The figure covered in black gave a nod before returning his gaze to look out into Rome's night life.

"I see." Before holding up a small golden key.

"They know she's here; the celestial maiden…"

**XDXDXD**

**There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how you found it and look forward to the next chapter of The Cardinal! Big Love! **


End file.
